Every Penny Counts
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: TWWLTI#8: OOC.It's been two years since his wife passed away, leaving Natsume to answer their 5-year old son's question.But wait, it isn't the generic 'Where did I come from' question.Little Youichi has a hidden objective in asking about his dad's income.


Ed: What the heck! Why are YOU here? =.=

Yusuki: -.- ||| I'm here every week for updates.

Conan: But... uhh... Yusuki aren't you supppossed to be calling for your doom because of the ISUs and Projects?

Yusuki: -sigh- it's that time of year again isn't it? Where I silently die into stress. By the way, does anybody know how to cure a massive headache that occurs in and out?

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane. Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. Mada Mada.

Yusuki: this is themed after the homily by my parish's deacon. I just based it on Gakuen Alice during mass...yeah, I'm catholic.

* * *

><p>Widowed Natsume Hyuuga finally came home from another exhausting day of work. He was surprised by a greeting from his son, Youichi. He was supposed to be in bed, fast asleep. Especially two hours after the babysitter should have left.<p>

"Papa?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Natsume grunted.

"How much do you make an hour?" His son questioned.

Natsume raised his brow. It was a fact that his son is in the questioning age, yet he expected other questions irrelevant to his income. Questions like 'how he was conceived' or 'where is his mother'. He was prepared to answer those. He would explain to him the reproductive systems and how a child is conceived in full scientific detail. Something his late wife would surely oppose to for she planned to tell the stork story. About his mother, Natsume would tell him that she is in a better place looking down on them. He thought up of a random yet logical number. He did not want his son to know that his "office work" is actually full of his Kuro Neko missions.

"$50" he answered.

"That much?" His son asked in disbelief.

"Well, I work for the government," he replied.

After a time of silence, Youichi asks, "Then can I have 25$?"

Natsume simply thought it was odd that his five-year old son would ask for that much money.

"Don't I give you a weekly allowance already?" He asked Youichi.

"Well…There's this really cool game that everyone at school is talking about… and I spent my saved up money during last week's field trip." Youichi explained, giving an excuse for his father to give him the money.

Natsume was too tired to deal with his son. It irks him to have to go through a day full of co-workers that either fan girl over him, annoy him, blackmail him and have the nerve to tease him and his late wife. Furthermore, he finds that the new babysitter is incompetent upon putting a five-year old to sleep. Now, his son asks him for money just to buy a stupid game. Does he even know that his father risks his own life in danger to be able to gain the money he wastes?

"Youichi, if all you're asking is some money then forget it and go to sleep." Natsume hissed as he tried to control his anger at his son.

Sensing his father's fearful aura, Youichi left to go to bed.

* * *

><p>It has been two years since Mikan passed away. Yet it still feels like she just left him yesterday. He remembered his son's face after receiving his response earlier this evening.<p>

"Dammit," he muttered as his guilt got the better of him.

Natsume left his bed and headed to Youichi's room. You-chan looked so peaceful. Quietly and carefully, he slipped a twenty-dollar bill under his son's pillow. Youichi stirred for a bit and began to wake up. He placed the remaining five-dollar bill on the night table and sneaked out of the room.

"Papa," he heard a soft murmur. Youichi continued, "What are you doing?"

"Just leaving you the money, You-chan," he answered.

"It's been a while since you called me that," Youichi stated.

"Just go to sleep Youichi. By the way, the twenty is under your pillow," Natsume instructed monotonously.

As he exited his son's room, Natsume felt a light tug. It was Youichi handing him a bunch of small bills that equal $50.

"Ne, Papa, I want to buy one hour of your time." He said.

A sudden realization hit Natsume. He had been doing the last thing Mikan would've wanted him to do. He wasn't putting family at first priority. Their only son must have been feeling lonely after her death. Youichi may have experienced a sudden change from being surrounded by loving parents all the time to no one beside him at all. Natsume kneeled down and hugged his son tenderly.

The stunned five-year-old simply gave his father small pats on the back as he heard, "I'm so sorry You-chan. I'm so sorry for neglecting you after Mama died."

The younger Hyuuga pushed away from the embrace, he gave his dad the brightest smile he could and said, "Its okay, Papa. You-chan and Mama understand that you just did that for the better, we forgive you."

A small smile lingered on Natsume's lips. He stood up and ruffled his son's hair. "Good night You-chan. Don't forget, Papa and Mama love you so much."

Youichi smiled once again.

"Love you too, Papa!" He said as he climbed back to his bed and watched Natsume leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Uhh... isn't this OOC?  
><strong>I know Natsume's pretty out of character especially at the end. So is Youichi! But afterall it is AU where his "Kuro Neko" mission are spy missions, so no alices at all!


End file.
